It started with a free fall
by What am I doing Halp
Summary: Which then led into a weird time of demons and angels, oh joy. Happy day for a person that isn't supposed to be here. (First time writing, so this shall be a way to test my writing capabilities)
1. Chapter 1

From this day forth I will forever hate storms and everything they bring with it. With that I ended my train of thought as I then focused on the problem that has been presented on to myself. I was falling, not the kind that has a survivable landing but rather it is the kind that will surely lead to me being nothing more than fleshy pancake. And not only that, I am falling through a lightning storm that is currently adding onto my list of potential ways to die in this very moment. I couldn't help myself as I screamed my lungs out as I was falling through the sky. Which then turned into myself gasping for air as I tried to stay conscious. This was not the way I imagined waking up I thought. This is not the way I imagined on how I was going to die I thought. I just wanted some cereal and milk my endless thinking continued.

But of course some people don't want to die. Some people will think of a way to save themselves and continue on with their lovely existence. Of course with my current predicament I don't think I will be able to find a solution. But it seems the universe has given me a chance, as I saw something from all this flashing of electricity around me. Somewhat close to me was a tumbling object. I only got a brief moment to look at it because soon after it became dark and impossible to see. Looking over to the where the UFO (unidentified falling object) was, I waited for the next flash of electricity.

Hearing the giant boom of thunder along with the light I saw the object from earlier and it was a big box. Finally knowing where it was I tried my best at going towards it, which resulted in me trying to swim towards it. After some time and a couple of flashes of lightning I reached the big box. The box was actually not one box but rather a whole bunch of stuff all stacked together and kept in place by a netting. Grabbing on to the netting I firmly grasped the netting with both my hands and pulled until my body was on it.

I looked around the box, hoping for a way to stop the speedy descent to the ground. Speaking of the ground and its beauty, I finally saw it, which only sent me looking even faster. Searching with my eyes for a parachute of sorts all around the box I saw something flapping at the other end of the box. Hoping it would be a sort of parachute I pulled myself along the top until I reached the other side.

Seeing a handle of sorts just flapping across the wind made it sorta hard to grab on to. But I prevailed, and once I grasped the handle I held on tight, put my feet under the netting, clenched thine butt cheeks, and pulled. The sudden decrease in speed and the turning of the box almost sent off into the air and a one way ticket to the ground. But I held on, immediately putting my free hand into another hole in the netting I held on for dear life. Once the feeling of wind rushing by me finally stopped, and noticing the controlled descent. I looked around for the ground and saw that I was right side up along the box. The relief that spread through my body was enough to bring tears to my face. Looking up into the parachute, and noticing the immense amount of lightning in the clouds made me worry even more.

It took a long time for me to reach the ground, and even then I didn't want to leave the box when it finally hit the dirt. After some deep breathing and finally calming down I got off and promptly hugged the ground. Promising to never ever visit the sky, ever. Looking at the box that basically saved me, curiosity took over and after a full hour or so, I took of the tarp and looked upon the boxes. One looked like a case, picking it up and noticing its slight heaviness. I opened that case and saw the object that rest within. Opening my mouth I finally said my first word in this hectic endeavor. "What?" For inside the case was a shotgun.

Looking upon the king of close range combat, the only thing that ended up making me doing was to check the other boxes. And the only thing I found were more guns, bullets, a tuxedo (with a note that says ' _for when you need to change clothes_ ') a gas mask of all things, a tablet of sorts, food and water, and a whole box of grenades. Every single time I opened up a box all I ended up getting was more confusion and even more confusion. The weird part about this, is why am I the one to be stuck here in this situation. There was no one else around with me during the free fall, seeing the ground there was not a single sign of civilization. Also I am stuck with a whole bunch of weaponry that for some reason was falling next to me.

This whole situation was suddenly tossed right at me. This is how I see it, I wake up falling next to a box of weapons and miscellaneous items, surviving that ordeal, notice no sign of civilization anywhere, and I am alone. At the very end of all that, at least I have something that should help me a little bit. Fishing through my pockets I found my MP4, a.k.a my stress relief. Putting on some relaxing music I start packing the stuff back up and made sure everything is secure. After that I lay down and look up to the sky, watching the flashes of lightning and listening to both music and nature, all while slowly losing consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since my arrival of this place. And so far it has been very horrible. On my second day, I got assaulted by a horde of butterflies. That resulted in me changing into the tux since it was my only choice of clothes. But the worst part was the destruction of my MP4, which I then got revenge by getting the shotty and demolished the butterflies. After that, I held a funeral for my lost music.

The third day was thankfully uneventful but since nothing happened I quickly got bored. Which then led to me having the wonderful idea of moving to a different location. I did find a cave that was empty and set to the long process of moving all that stuff into that empty dark place. Thus that is how I spent the entire day, picking up so many heavy boxes and moving them. Needless to say, my entire body was so sore.

The fourth day resulted with myself carrying a gun everywhere I go since a BEAR of all things was inside my cave. That day I spent waiting and plotting on how to get the bear out and moving the supplies. The first I did was wait for the bear to leave and then I can get stuff after stuff out. But when I was halfway into getting my stuff, the bear came back. I quickly hid behind those boxes and waited. The amount of time that passed by was enough to make me so impatient that I accidentally attracted the bear's attention. In my impatience I decided to get out, one way or another. I grabbed the shotgun which I left out with the other weapons and loaded it. But in my blunder, when I was reloading, I dropped a shell. One thing led to another and there is one dead bear. It took forever to move that bear carcass.

Fifth and sixth day was a test day. Looking over all the stuff, what I currently got, and finding out how to use them. The tuxedo I am currently wearing, to replace the clothes that got destroyed by surprisingly dangerous butterflies. The three guns I got, a hunting rifle of sorts, a shotgun, and a pistol. It took me a while to figure out how to use them correctly. I have six grenades, which I still have no idea why these things were there to begin with. A sort of mini iPad with a metal cover around the only problem was the fact of it not working. A gas mask for whatever reason I may need it for. Along with ammo for the guns and a kit for cleaning, which had a manual to go along with it. Those two days went surprisingly fast, but the food supply is starting to become a problem.

Finally today, oh how much I hate this day. This day is when the world must hate me for some reason because it started to rain. And not just any kind of rain, since it got even worse. Wind started to pick up and I can still hear the rumble of lightning. It took me a while to get back to the cave and when I finally got inside, it was freezing. The big problem is the fact that I have no way to get myself warmed up. Even now my hand is still shaking and the constant sneezing is really not helping out. Hopefully I can get a fire going, if not then I may end up dying from rain.

* * *

"I really hate the rain right now." I said as I look outside the cave watching the rain pour down and drench the land. While the wind make it even worse as it makes me shiver so much as my body try to generate heat. I am so happy for the fact that my little cave is much more spacious inside. It even has a opening that lets me see above the trees.

This kind of view would have normally made me enjoy it as I gaze upon the work of nature. But now I curse upon it as I shiver from the unexpected storm.

Seriously, it just came out of nowhere. One moment I was just walking around to relieve my boredom and next I get caught in the middle of a storm. It just absolutely blows.

"Why can't something just happen right now to end this watery madness." I mumbled as I then lay down on the cold rocky floor that is now my new home. Apparently someone must have heard me, because no longer do I hear the constant rain drops hitting the ground.

No longer do I hear the howling wind that brings miserable living conditions. Instead I hear chirping and other noises. Getting up quickly I see the clouds dispersing and the sun's rays breaking through the grey lumpy sky, basically all it screamed to me was WARMTH.

Seeing this I semi quickly get back down into the cave entrance, geared up and ready to go. Checking the equipment that I have on me I set upon my objective. Get out there and bask in the warmth of the giant ball of fire that took ages to exist.

Running past a couple of trees I go out into a small clearing and immediately go under the light and stand there. Once I got to a full stop I stood completely still. Then I extend my arms, palms facing out, raise my head, and yelled out the words of the sun covenant.

"PRAISE THE SUN" I yelled with the might of a thousand sun bros. Basking in the rays of light as my black tuxedo absorb the light for extra heat. It was perfect, for then I lay down on my back and just relax.

Now I couldn't help it, I closed my eyes and let all my worries just melt away. Now usually when I hear something in my state of inner peace I just simply ignore it. But things change, especially when even a butterfly of all things in the world can rip my clothes to shreds. So I snapped my head to the side and I see not a small little animal like I was hoping it would be.

Instead I see a person come out the bushes and fall down on their face. The person gave out a pained yelp as they impacted the ground.

Now the problem of this development was that first off, the presumably male person, is injured via leg wound. Seen by the red stain on one of their legs.

Second is the fact that on this person's back are two obvious wings. The problem with that is that this guy has FREAKING WINGS. The only things I know of that have wings are either birds, or bats. Last time I checked people didn't have wings since we never had them in the first place.

Quickly getting up and bringing my weapon to a ready, I slowly approach him. The person is currently writhing in pain but I don't want the thing that hurt him to come and surprise me. Once I got close enough I prepared myself for the upcoming situation.

"Hey" I simply say, but that got the person to immediately snap their head up and look at me. The person even tried to get up, but fell back down to the embrace of dirt and grass.

"Just..make it quick" he simply said. Now I was confused, maybe it's because of the gun. Quickly flicking the safety on and pointing it to another direction, I replied "I am most certainly not going to kill you."

"You aren't one of..." He started to say but I think he finally notices me and my stance. "Oh, thank..." I couldn't hear the rest but I immediately rush to him and was about to help him. But unfortunately, I appear to be unable to take a break as I hear some thuds in front of me.

Looking at the source of the sound I see three newcomers. All of them have three defining characteristics that I immediately notice. First they all have horns on their heads. Second they all have bat wings, unlike the bird wings the injured guy below me has. Finally they all have weapons, one has a sword, the two other ones have a spear.

In this moment I said the one thing that basically summed up my situation. "Ahhhhhh, fuck."


	3. Chapter 3

Currently the situation that I see in front of me. First off is a bleeding guy below me that has bird wings. Second is the three people that are currently standing in front of me with weapons. Finally the third, is that I have absolutely no idea what's going on. So to solve any questions that are taunting me right now, I shall choose my next words carefully.

"Who are you, what's going on, and finally please be peaceful." I said, but unfortunately I didn't get any answers. Instead I was met with open hostility.

"First off what do you intend to do with that angel?" The female sword wielder replied. Now I was shocked, because I am apparently kneeling next to an angel. However when that fact was revealed to me, not even three seconds have passed and I immediately think of demons. Sure enough they have some characteristics of a demon... sorta.

"I am going to help this person..." I started off but after I said that, they immediately had their weapons to the ready. The two spear wielding guys had bent their knees and are now pointing their spears. The female is now looking at me with a glare in her eyes.

"Is that so, then in that case we have to kill you." She said. Quickly I stood up, faced them, and thumbed the safety off. Not noticing the fact that I am taller than them I pointed the deadly CQB weapon at them, but that didn't even faze them a bit. "I don't want to do this but please just leave." I said in hopes of making them back off.

My hopes were soon crushed when one of the spear guys just rushed me. Now I was unprepared for this, I expected them to back off especially when I am pointing a deadly gun at them. When he rushed at me I just pulled the trigger from the rush. The big bang that soon were replaced with the sound of screaming quickly made me notice the new situation.

The spear man was on the ground and now has a brand new hole, that replaced his stomach. The other two were in shock and even looked at the now screaming man, taking my chance at their mistake I chambered a new round. When they heard the sound of a potential new hole puncher coming there way, they quickly sprung into action.

Moving the gun to the other spearman, I quickly took the shot which then resulted in one less arm and less blood. The woman however gave me no time to get the next shot in. She charged with a flurry of swings and I continually kept on dodging and backing up. However she made a big mistake, one of her swings left her a bit staggered and I took the chance to meet her face with my gun. Finally getting some room, I got the next shell ready and pointed the 'bad end' to her face.

Recovering from the sudden blow she looked upon me and all she saw was a quick end. Finally the fight ended but that left me with guilt. Looking upon the two wounded men I saw the one armed one finish off the gutless one. Noticing the final bang the armless one looked at me and the mostly headless woman, with fear in his eyes he looked upon me and I stared back through lenses. I didn't move and he took that as a sign to take to the skies. Once he finally left I remembered the bleeding man and saw him with an ever growing puddle.

Slinging the shotgun on my back I picked him up, one under the knees and one just below his wings. Quickly I rushed back into the cave and took my tattered clothes and used it as a makeshift bandage. Once I bandaged the leg I quickly notice that he is quite pale, hoping he doesn't bleed out I stay for a while and ponder on my actions. The fact that I killed people caused me to go out of the cave and puked my food out in a bush.

I stood there for a while, but to me, the fact that just leaving those two out in the open is just wrong. The problem with those bodies is that I don't have a way to dispose of them. I can't start a fire, for the woods are slightly damp and I don't have a shovel. Although I have a bigger problem, with the addition of one more person I am going to have to find a source of water and more food.

But now is not the time for that, currently a person is in my care now. Yes, I shall first heal him and then I shall get answers. Heading back to the cave to see if the angel is awake I only find him still sleeping. Not letting this get me down I head back in and start putting my stuff away. In the middle of putting away the ammo I saw a light emitting from the boxes.

Heading over there I see the little PDA actually working. Picking it up I saw three things, a line going through the left side and top. At the top left corner was a search bar, if the empty space and magnifying glass in the middle was a big enough clue.

A big message in the middle saying ' **New entry:Angel** ', along with view now and view later below it. At least it made it simple.

Finally the word angel was in the left side waiting for someone to look through it. Wondering what was happening I looked at the message and tapped 'view now'. What I ended up getting was the message disappearing and in the right side space was now giant wall of text. It even had pictures as I scrolled my way down. Seeing how I now had a thing to tell me about my new roommate, I started reading. While I was reading for who knows how long I heard something fall down. Looking behind me I saw the angel guy fall of the rock I placed him on. Seeing how he was awake I quickly walk over to him.

Now I wasn't being quiet, my footsteps were quite obvious in the empty cave and I attracted his attention. He looked at me and was quite surprised, I was about two steps away from him and he pulled a knife from his boot. Stopping right in front of him I looked down and said "Why?"

"I saw what you did to those demons, so stay away." He quickly replied with fear in his voice. "But you do realize that if I wanted you dead I would have done it when you passed out." I said stating out the obvious, but it seems like he still isn't convinced.

"Look..." I started, "Right now, I am trying to help you but when you are currently pointing a knife at me and I can't exactly help because of that." He looks down and sees the makeshift bandage covered in blood. "Also you are injured, so if you did escape how are you going to survive." After saying that he looks at me and finally after some time he puts away the knife.

"See now how hard was that?" I said, to which he replied "Real hard seeing how you took care of three demons with ease." Now to be fair he has a point, but I am trying to help him. "Seeing how you are injured, I need you to get on the rock and rest for a bit." Pulling him up, I set him sitting down on the rock. "Now the question is, how are we going to close that gash on your leg?" I mused, but he actually has a solution. He started chanting some words and all of a sudden a white glow around his hand appeared, putting it on top of the bandages the glow seemed to seep through and do something. "Now can you please remove the bandages." He says, to which I comply and after getting my torn clothing off his leg I find a perfectly fine leg. "So that's what magic is." I murmured as I remember a full paragraph on the phenomenon to which was then simplified into magic. I didn't believe it but now seeing it I now have an epiphany.

"Gah, I feel...weird." He tiredly says. Remembering that he lost blood I quickly got to my supply cache and got some water. Rushing back I opened that canteen up and handed it to him. Muttering a quick thanks, he started drinking a lot from it. Stopping him I then put the water away and convinced him to start getting some sleep.

Successful as I may be to getting him to sleep, I now have a problem of getting warmth. Because a cold injured person is not going to be healing very well. I set upon my little quest of getting a fire going. Grabbing the pistol, I run out there to find as many pieces of flammable goodness for the little cave. Grabbing leaves, twigs, branches, and other stuff I remember about the two dead bodies in the clearing. With guilt going through me I then head off. Finally reaching there, I see two dead bodies and plenty of flies. The sight was horrible, for there were even little maggots and worms, feasting upon the remains of the demons. Quickly dumping the kindling and wood on the body, I place my pistol near the driest peace of grass I shoot. Fortunately the shot was successful and their was a small fire, which then turned into a decent fire.

After that was done I went around for more wood to deal with the second body. After a good amount of time scavenging, I then dump the wood and just grabbed a stick to set on fire with the previous fire. Finally with that done I then got the wood for the fire for my cave. Placing the wood in a decent place in the cave, I quickly run out and used the burning bodies to get my fire starter.

After finally getting a good fire in the cave and I then head to my little spot next to the fire and ended the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Well...this is not how I normally start off the morning. Usually when I wake up the sight enters my mind would usually be plain. You know like seeing the ceiling or the side of your bed, instead I see a face just inches away from mine. Now to be fair, he surprised me and that resulted in a quick punch to the face.

"AAAAAH" "GAAAH" we both yelled at the same time. "What were you doing?!" I said, after trying to regain my breath from a session of continuous yelling. "There was a bug on your face and I was trying to get it off your face." He said as he nurses his face from my quick jab of quickness.

"If you were trying to get a bug off me, why were you so close to my face?" I quickly said, still wondering the reason of that particular detail. "Because it was a small one and I got a closer look just to make sure." He said, but checking my head confirmed his statement of a bug because a little spider just fell of my head after putting a hand through my hair. "Oh, it was nothing more than a cute little spider."

"Wait, did you just say that spider was cute?"

"Yep"

"Are you CRAZY?" He yelled to my face after I said it was cute. But after hearing that I just realize that this person is a spider hater. I must quickly show him the correct path of the spider. "I'll have you know, that first of all, spiders keep the bug population down and that is a big relief in of itself." I said, but I didn't let him speak. "Second of all, spider silk can stop small speedy pieces of metal from killing you." I said right up on his face, but after saying those final words he was more confused than ever.

"What do you mean by that?" He questioned me as he backed up unto the wall on accident from my sudden need to get him on the path of spider love. "Well that is how body armor is made." Now that confused him even more. But before he can speak I interrupted him. "Now then, I'm simply going to say it now to avoid confusion, so I am not from here."

"Well that is quite obvious."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"You don't have any wings or horns."

"That brings to me my first question actually." Taking this as my chance to get some answers I start 'the questioning'. "First question, what is going on right now."

"We are currently in a war right now." Giving him a look for the lack of in-depth answers I asked him to elaborate. "So I am in the side of God, who's name mind you is Etihw..." Interrupting him from continuing I said. "And how do you spell the name?" Taking out the little PDA to use the nifty notes app that almost everybody never uses. "It's spelled E-T-I-H-W." Writing it down, I noticed it said white backwards. Ignoring that little fact I motioned him to continue.

"We are currently fighting the devils and their leader Kcalb." Interrupting him again which actually made him slightly irritated by the look he was giving me, I asked the same thing. "How do you spell that?" "... K-C-A-L-B" He muttered something but I didn't hear it, ignoring that for now, I am currently confused with the fact that it spells out black. "Okay then... Second question, why are you fighting?" With that said he then looks sad. "Nobody knows except for our leaders, and the war has lasted for so long that I don't even know when it started." Now that sounds rough and just flat out bad. "Okay, third question, why were you in that situation back there." Dumb question maybe, but with a war that is going on so long anything can happen. "I escaped from a losing battle, those three must have saw me and tried to get me, one thing led to another and I find myself to your care."

I'm guessing that even with magic he can't make more blood. For he healed his leg and I hoped that was it and he would be gone. Nope, instead he is still there, and is currently making my life even harder. "Okay that ends the questions, now, go and relax for now." Halfway into that sentence I was already moving to my stuff and getting ready to solve this dilemma that I am in. Reviewing my life up at this point I realize a couple of things. One my only form of clothing is a tux, two I am in the middle of a war of the ages, three I am hungry and thirsty for I have given my last piece of food and water to my injured guest. I am currently in the midst of solving problem number three. Grabbing the rifle that I have been neglecting thus far, I am now scouting around this landscape. Looking for water and any source of food, listening closely for any sounds that will lead me to my destination.

After what seems like an hour or so I hear the sound of a river and a ton of apples. The amount of apples here and the sound of water bring me to my conclusion, it's a small paradise that I have found. Grabbing an apple I bite into it, and never before has a fruit taste so good. Eating my new found red candy I look around for the river and sure enough I found it. With vigor I rush down and started drinking out of it. With that, I then realize that I have no way to actually bring this back to the cave of safety. Getting up I went back to the cave, happy that I at least found something edible and a river.

Reaching the familiar cave entrance I walk in and was ready to share the good news. But the words never came out as I am in a staring match with a female angel, carrying my guest. Now she didn't have any weapons but with glaring red eyes and militaristic looking clothing, I don't think I should be even trying to pick a fight with her. Of course when she then carefully puts the guy in the floor and appears to be readying herself to beat me to an inch of my life, I pointed that gun faster than I have ever done before and tried to calm myself.

It didn't work.


	5. Chapter 5

The tense atmosphere of this place was enough to make me think that I was about to get the receiving end of a German blitzkrieg. I tried to speak, truly I did, but she didn't let me even get my mouth open for she has stepped forward and launched a punch at me. With the speed of a shot bullet I dodged the first punch that may have well been a small train. The female brawler was an experienced one, for she immediately stopped herself from flying off and is now sending me a kick from Chuck Norris himself. Not even getting a chance to recover I fell, that must have saved me for I heard the impact of boot meeting rock, the rocks didn't stand a chance. Turning around I saw the cracked wall and the small pieces of rock flying everywhere, her foot was in the wall but she just pulls her foot out and is currently right on top of me ready to curb stomp my precious head.

Looking at the bottom of her boot I jerked my entire body to the left and felt the wind go right by my face and hear another hole being placed in my precious rocky home. Trying to get up I felt some hands on my body and then my back just smacking right on to wall. With all the pain from my back and the ringing in my ears was giving to me I couldn't do anything as I dropped my gun and looked down and saw those eyes burning through mine. Now with this kind of situation I know that I am screwed, pinned to the wall and no possible way to fight back I gave up. The words of my savior however came from the one I saved, for I could barely listen but I know that tone. Losing my ability to stay awake I felt my body hitting the rocky floor and the weird feeling of losing the pain assaulting me. Trying my best at staying awake I felt peace and saw nothing more than the familiar darkness that goes with sleep.

My dreams at that moment was just simply me frolicking about in a land of apples and rivers. Looking left and right I saw mounds upon mounds of apples in all of their delicious glory, waiting for me to come and eat them. I was pretty sure that I heard them say "come eat us." Not letting my apple overlords wait I charged into the nearest apple pile and jumped right into that red heaven. I then felt the entire front part of my face and body hurting as I then woke up and faced reality. Moving my body to face the ceiling, I recalled the events of what happened yesterday. When the revelation that I was still alive and somehow unhurt, I look upon the cave and saw the two holes my foe gave upon the cave. It was not a dream and yet I still live, what surprised me next was the quick look upon my supplies and found my guns still in my possession. The rifle was laid next to me, my shotgun was still in the same spot next to the pistol, ammo stockpile is laid untouched, and finally my box of grenades is still collecting dust in the corner of the cave.

Getting up, I set upon my only option with the recent turn of events. With all the time I keep on going out someone may end up finding my cave, and if I am not there, stuff will be stolen. The last thing I need is people running around with grenades and a gun with plenty of ammo. So to stop them I shall fortify my position.

* * *

Two days later...

* * *

Finally, my master project is finished. Getting some boulders and tons of big rocks, I basically made my cave into a bunker of sorts. Covering the front with many rocks until only two holes show the once wide open entrance. One hole for seeing and the other slightly below to stick a gun out and shoot. Basic but it works out for sure, I have tested it. The only entrance is the one above, using a boulder I made a discreet path up to the second hole. This entrance however is covered with rocks to hide it from those that don't pay attention. My only light source however is the little PDA, and the occasional fire I make near the bunker kill zone so oxygen can get to me. Sure the smoke would be a problem, but I solved that by opening the very top of the rock wall.

Once I double checked everything I then celebrated with some apples and lots of water. Life is now simple and is going at a reasonable pace for my liking. Although that didn't last long for outside I heard the sound of a voice that I haven't heard since days ago. Scrambling to grab my shotgun I rush down into my gun station and looked outside hoping to see a familiar and friendly face. What I did not expect to see however, was an entire army behind him. This time however I didn't panic, instead I CALMLY walked towards the box of grenades and opened it. Looking down I saw all six of them simply waiting for the moment to accomplish their life goal. Lifting it up, I bring it to the gun station and set it there. Running back I looked upon all the ammo I need to carry for my, hopefully not, final stand. Grabbing boxes of ammo in a repeated pace is not easy, especially when you know that an entire army is waiting outside. Hearing my short amount of time roommate say something along the lines of "maybe he isn't there" I then finish my preparation to take out as many people as possible.

But first, I must know if they are indeed here to end my life. Okay, breathe in and breathe out, one must have inner peace for a successful conversation.

"WHY IS IT THAT YOU BROUGHT AN ENTIRE ARMY, RIGHT OUTSIDE MY LITTLE CAVE."

I am pretty sure I started off great.


	6. Chapter 6

Here I am, knee down and currently looking through a hole on my only piece of defense, which, mind you is a wall. On the opposite side, however is an entire army and the only friendly person I have met thus far in this trip of total confusion. Aside from all of that however, the day is going great, I have lots of food, plenty of water in my system, and the weather is just nothing more than clear skies. Enough of that however, for I am conversing with my only friend in this hostile world.

"Calm down, we are not going to hurt you." He tries to comfort me with words, but I don't think he notices the events that led me to build a makeshift bunker.

"You, expect me to calm down, after all the painful moments I had to go through."

"Wait, what painful moments?" He must be joking with me. Right?

"Second day in this place I get assaulted by bugs." That turned some heads. "Days later I saved your ass from three demons." Whispers among the numbers and my friend lowering his head. "Also just two days ago, one of your fellow angels came by and attacked me." Now THAT brought out a feminine 'hey' from the crowd. Looking around for the source of the voice, I found, **HER**. Coming out from the line of people she just walks right next to my friend and is currently staring down my wall.

"I thought that you were the reason why he was injured."

"Well, at, least you could have let me talk and clear up the situation, but noooo, instead you rushed me with swings and kicks." Now that actually silenced anything else she might have said. But back to the matter at hand. "Now tell me, why did you bring an army at my home?" After saying that my friend was about to tell me, but was interrupted by a voice from the crowd.

"Because I ordered them to come here." Looking at the line once more I see the angels actually move out of the way for a certain person to be seen. This one actually looks normal for once. That is if wearing a white cloak with gray diamond buttons on his chest area was normal, but hey I don't judge...much. He also has a halo right above his head, with a piece of hair sticking through the hole in the middle. What got me though was the giant trident made of diamond shapes for the stabby stabby part, and a staff to hold on to, with more diamonds on the bottom. He also has two swords clearly sheathed on his waist, but why does he need two swords when one of your weapons is a giant spear.

"So uhh, who are you?" With that said my friend actually answered for me.

"He is a head angel, Wodahs." Of course listening to that name I asked the same question from before.

"And how do you spell that?" With that my friend gave me a questionable look, but nevertheless he answered.

"W-O-D-A-H-S" Now how many people that are important have their names be something backwards, apparently so far, three.

"Oh for the love of the Flying Spaghetti Monster, why is this happening to me." I whispered to myself.

"Anyways, why did you come here with an army?" Now this is the question that I have been waiting for.

"Because of reasons I shall not tell to an unknown." Now that is something I can't deny, he has info and is a head angel, why would he say some probably important stuff to a person like me.

"Okay then, but can you continue on your little objective of sorts, please." Hopefully he moves his army somewhere else, please go on your merry little way. But instead now he was just staring at me, probably thinking about what to do with me. "Before we leave, would you mind showing yourself?" That was interesting, but with the fact that they are fighting against demons its probably nothing more than a precaution. Besides I don't have wings or any horns so I am good. Getting up, I held that shotgun with an iron grip as I climbed up to the top hole of my wall. As I reached the top I crawled out and with a loose rock I was sent rolling down the wall. Once I smacked onto the ground I immediately stood straight up. The observation made was simple, I am a lot taller than these guys. Sure I am a 7'1 but up close these people were small. So when I stood up I had to look down to see the one named wodahs, for I am standing in front of him.

Stepping back I look around and notice not a single person is close enough to reach my height. Wodahs was looking at the my head and walked around to look at my back. Once that was done he simply walked back to the line of angels and went through, back to whatever he was doing. Then I heard the voice of Wodahs somewhere past the angels, he simply yelled to continue moving. Looking back at my friend and the one that knocked me out, I pushed the interloper (the female) out of the way and spoke to my friend.

"Sooooo, mind telling me why you are moving through here."

"Well I shouldn't be saying this but you saved me so this is an exception, but listen up because I got to get moving." I went down on a knee and listened closely. "Now with moving the main army, we send a group of scouts throughout the area to find a safe place to move or to destroy an enemy camp or something similar." Basically a move forward and check the place out kind of thing, I get it. "Remember when you got knocked out?" Of course I do, especially from an intruder. "Because the one who knocked you out was in the same battle I was in, she met the scouts led by head angel Wodahs and found me and brought me to them." And I just oh so happened to walk in to her 'rescue'. "Well I answered your question, but now I really need to go." Now I can't just let him leave without saying goodbye, now that would be improper of me now would it. "Okay, good bye and stay safe, yeah." Unfortunately he left a lot quicker that I thought.

But with all that stuff had happened in the past hour or so, I forgot something. Now it popped right into my head and I regret not saying it from the beginning, what was his name.


	7. Chapter 7

It has been quite some time before any thing new happened, three days to be exact. Nothing spectacular has happened, not even the fauna took note of me. Although I did see a sighting of something flying across the sky, happened a day ago. Guess this is how the universe shall balance my life out, bring some very big events unto my life and in turn, if I live through it, I shall be rewarded. For the river has brought me a complete total refill on my supplies. Squirrels and other small animals for meat, apples because apples, and water. All the things I need for my body, I hope. Looking back into all my stuff I decided to relocate all my weapons and ammo into the wall, the grenades I placed right next to it. With that I have concluded my report of the three days of plainness.

But with these three days I recall all these lonely times, which could have been solved if I had something to distract myself, something that could ease my worries. Remembering my destroyed MP3 I sent a silent curse to those butterflies, may they be reborn again so that I shall find them and burn them all with a flamethrower. Heading up to the window (my actual door) I opened it up and looked out to the skies to just gaze upon the clouds. Yep, all I see is nothing more than blue skies, with the occasional cloud here and there. Flock of birds flying by and even a small gentle breeze to cool down a sun baked object. Looking to the left I see a lot of birds flying out of the trees, a usual sign that something disturbed them. To the right nothing happened, so all is well. Closing the window I head back down and just let the time fly by. But with all this waiting comes boredom and also sleepiness, so I complied with my laziness and took a nap.

My little nap must have turned into a full visit into dreamland, when I woke up and looked outside the day turned into night. I didn't expect this so when I woke up I felt the cold atmosphere of my cave. Heading out with the pistol in my pocket and also the little tablet in the other, I set upon the search for twigs and broken wood. With my continuos foraging I have to move out farther and farther to reach some ground branches. Even now I have to head all the way out to the land of apples and flowing water. Grabbing the occasional stick here and there, I finally found some broken branches for the main fuel source. Reaching down to grab one I heard some sort of sound out in the distance. Looking at my surroundings I place my pile of sticks down and searched for the source of said sound. Listening to it at a distance I couldn't really hear it clearly, but when I got closer it became clearer and clearer. Until I finally understood the forever changing sounds.

The sounds were voices, and the source? A HUGE group of angels in what appears to be a camp in the middle of being built. There is a lot of tents but they are building a wall of sorts using the trees around them. A skeleton crew is guarding the tents with the presumably sleeping angels inside them. Realization struck me like electricity from the skies. This must be the main army, and my friend is currently making sure the area is secure. Remembering the figure up in the sky some days ago, I am pretty sure that 'big bird' was actually a messenger flying back and forth. Since everyone is mostly asleep I take this as a chance to get back to my cave and hope they don't find me soon. Running back I grab the wood and quickly sprint to my cave.

Seeing these guys starting to set up a sort of main camp over there, I need to hide my cave. But how am I going to hide a pile of rocks from looking eyes? With this in mind I looked around the grass and bushes, I may have an idea.

* * *

Two hours later...

* * *

My camouflage is finally done. Running around and uprooting bushes upon bushes, I COVERED the entire cave wall. Making sure the top part of the wall was also hidden, I placed some rocks with moss to amply the greenness of the wall. Looking upon my masterpiece of on the spot ingenuity, I climbed up and got inside. Lighting the wood on fire, I then try to go to sleep. Closing my eyes I ponder on the possibilities of what could possibly happen with my new found neighbors. Could they find me and kill me in fear of a potential spy? Along with their arrival, the difficulty of apple and water collecting went from cakewalk easy to trying to survive an A-10 while out in the open. Tiring myself out with all these thoughts, I felt my brain calming itself down and also my thoughts turning into dreams of being solid snake sneaking into the enemy base to collect the perfect apple.

Waking up on the sound of marching feet outside my cave was NOT the kind of alarm I thought I would get. Usually when I woke up I get either silence or birds chirping, you know, something calm and serene. But not the morning of an assembly outside my home. Panicking, I rushed to the peeky hole and looked outside. My sight however was greeted with hay and sack. Getting up I then silently climb the wall and reached the top to finally see the view. Rows of angels and practice dummies just right outside my home, while what appears to be their leader walk in front of all of them. Now how am I going to get out safely. At least I get to see some little action for once.


	8. Chapter 8

Three days of hiding and sneaking around. Three days of watching and keen observations. Three days of tiring running and trickery. But good things also happened, my ingenious plan of camouflage worked. Numerous times have they gone to my cave entrance to train, but not once have they figured it out, even when they strike my wall. So all in all, I don't think these guys are that smart, but they do have a god in the middle of that camp somewhere. I am pretty sure that this is one very stupid idea, but I am going to bring the tablet near the God in hopes of finding something new. To do so however I am going to have to sneak into the base and hope all those stealth games helped me. I am pretty sure the best chance I got however would be to do it in the bright day.

Let me explain why in the middle of the day. When the sun sets everybody heads back into the base, when they get inside they activate a sort of field around the area. Presumably this keeps invaders out, or maybe it's an alarm of sorts I don't know. So in the break of dawn I shall get up and head out for my suicidal mission for knowledge. However the problem would be the guards around the area. I originally planned to make a distraction to make the attempt easier, but in the end I am pretty sure that would just make them paranoid in the future. So my plan is simple in words but hard when I commence the action.

Step 1: Head to the overlook.

Step 2: Head into the base once the entry point is deemed clear enough.

Step 3: Sneak my way to the middle (best chance to find the god)

Step 4: ?

Step 5: Profit and GTFO.

With this masterful plan I shall infiltrate even the most secure base on the planet. But now I must sleep till the time has come.

* * *

Five hours later...

* * *

Waking up from my preparation sleep, I get up, stretch, adjust my eyes, and head to my supplies. Eating a lovely breakfast fit for champions I grab my equipment which consits of nothing more than all my guns with ammo to spare for each, two grenades to go out with a bang, and finally the tablet and gas mask. With that I mentally prepare myself and head out to enact step número uno.

With step one out of the way I continue with step number two. Looking down from this drop however is not helping. Yes my entry point is to SLOWLY shimmy my way down this small cliff. Grasping the ledge with an iron grip I slooowly lower my body to get my first 'step' down. With the speed of a snail I carefully kept on stepping down and occasionally balance myself out. Finally however my courageous act rewarded me with entrance to their camp, and the familiar feeling of the ground beneath my feet.

But I didn't even have a moment of rest for immediately I bolted into an empty tent to avoid patrolling eyes. Waiting for them to leave I held my breath and still my movement. Listening to their slowly silenced footsteps I then get out and continue moving. I don't know how big the camp is so the amount of time I have is unknown. But let's not dwell on that, I have an entire camp to search. With my goal in mind I set out to get my info.

With the amount of people around my progress has been nothing more than hiding in every crevice and empty tent. Sometimes though I follow a particular group, but then I have to go in a different direction because some other patrol crossed paths with them. I also have to be hiding in the shadows at times to avoid being spotted by the flying watchers. After a good hour, I believe, I have made some progress in my sneaking. Things are starting to look well built and right now there are buildings around the area. And not the small hut kind of building, rather they are building proper houses.

Now that makes me wonder how big the base is, if they can build a city. Here I am walking around in the darkness for a good couple of hours and now I am listening to what sounds like a platoon of soldiers just walking around the area. Taking the chance I then peek out the alleyway I am in and look out the street. Looking to the left I see a big line of guys just walking away, looking to the right however is something entirely different. I see a castle, it's completely built but I see a couple of holes in the wall in need of construction. I see angels flying out the top and some coming back in, a big wall blocking my way in with a couple of archers I believe on the top looking around. To top it all off is a crevice and a line of guys making the small trip in, close to being impossible.

All that however didn't stop me, I saw this as a challenge and I took it. But with all those defenses I am pretty sure my only way of getting in however is to get rid of guys. To do that I need a distraction, but unfortunately I see no possible way of getting it. Well until I saw a female go in a building. She didn't appear to be a part of the military, since she was wearing blue dress and not a white uniform like the others. I figure that this is my only option. So I went behind the building she was in and found an open window. Climbing in I then searched each room until I reached the stairs. At this moment however I hear some light singing from one of these doors. Pressing an ear in each one, I then found the right door, noticing the lack of lock in all of the doors I figured that maybe they didn't have enough metal or something. Preparing myself I put on the gas mask and put my hand on the knob.

ITS GO TIME, opening the door and pulling out my pistol I look into the room and found the woman... in a bathtub. She is currently looking at me, I looked at her, I didn't expect this. Opening my mouth to try to explain myself she beat me to it and screamed the scream that would make a trainhorn be a small whistle. Needless to say I ran out that building faster than a cheetah and escaped through these buildings. Good news is that I got rid of the defenses around the castle, bad news I have been spotted and now people will be looking for a tall, tuxedo wearing person. Since everyone is basically wearing white I don't think that I will be blending in anytime soon. Taking the chance I run to the crevice and jumped over it. Rushing to one of the holes I then climb up and landed in a garden of sorts. Running into a flower bush I then finally look up into the sky and noticed that the sun is setting.

With the clock ticking I then looked around for a door of sorts, without one in sight I ran into the wall of the castle itself and started walking around. Eventually I found a door, in time too since people are now heading back to their posts. Since I attracted attention these people would be looking for abnormalities. So I am going to need to hide in every possible way to get my reward. With the lack of guards in the area for now I sprinted down these halls to get as much ground covered. Noticing my shoes being so loud on this stone floor I then slowed down and silently tip toed my way from this point on.

With the addition of guards around the area my rate of progress is severely limited. Reaching a peculiar set of doors however made me stop all movement. After peeking around a corner I see a hallway with this particular door that is completely white, especially the fact that it also had two ARMORED guards protecting it made me stop and think about my dilemma. I could either go a different path, or somehow get past them and enter the big set of white doors. It is a simple hallway, one straight line to reach the end and in the middle are two armored guards that are blocking the way. These guys must be really tough and well disciplined, they are straight as a board and show no movement. With this problem I then pull out my rifle and thump the ground. They show no movement whatsoever or even acknowledge the sound. Pulling out a bullet I then throw it at the helmet and watch it bounce off the armor and hit the floor.

No reaction at all, with a new resolve I then lift that gun up and point it at the head of one of the guys. Once I finally got a closer look I then realize three things, suits are empty, not even metal just white stone, and I am an idiot. Picking the bullet off the floor and pocketing it I then reached the white doors. Putting a hand on the door itself I pushed it open. The door did not make a sound and I grabbed it to make sure it didn't hit the wall. Slowly walking in I saw a big open room with a HUGE table in the middle, complete with a second floor above to look below on anyone on the main floor. Walking in the middle I saw a chair in one end that look much more fancier that the ones around the table. The chair is made of white stone with a couple of floating diamonds around it. Walking close to it I then felt the tablet vibrate on my leg, pulling it out I then started reading the new piece of info on the subject.

 _Stones of Etihw_

 _Made of magic and can be easily noticed for they float, completely white, and seem to be always in a diamond shape. The stones can have many uses like for example being a channel for magic for the user (Etihw) and only for the user. Many other uses seen are as follows, channeling, fighting, speaking, and also detecting people nearby if standing close to it for extended periods of time. Not much else is known._

 _New entry: Etihw_

Reading that I immediately got alerted and tried walking backwards. But then I felt something bump my back as I was trying to walk back. Turning around I saw a certain person looking at me. This person was now staring at me with grey irises and cold uncaring eyes. Six white sharp diamonds floating around the head while many more surround the body, with a dress patterned with grey diamonds and long black hair that reaches close to the ground. She has a scowl on her face and it seems that she is giving me the silent countdown of my demise until I say something that may defuse the situation. Being a quick person I say something to distract her.

"I expected you to have a completely white color scheme." She is not amused.


	9. Chapter 9

Welp, I am pretty sure my life is going to end in a couple of seconds. I just basically insulted a god and right now she is currently ready to reduce me into nothingness. Okay she is front of me and the door is about ten steps away from me, maybe, just maybe I will be able to get through this. With the confidence of a suicidal person I shoved the PDA into my pocket and used my other hand to smack her in the face. Not the best idea but I went with it, using the shock of the slap I rushed to the door. Five steps I believe before I heard something fly through the air and go pass my face. Looking ahead I saw a diamond stuck into the door, with even more fear I pick up the last five steps and barged through one of the doors and slammed it close. Hearing several thuds and a point poking through the door I sprinted down the hallway.

Pulling out my pistol for just in case reasons I then found a window and jumped through, since it was the ground floor it was okay but it was still disorienting. Picking myself up I look up and saw two guards looking at me, and I saw the hole that I used to gain entrance still open. The two guards were pulling out their swords but using my longer legs I closed the distance and shoved them away. With speed and adrenaline I pushed my self up and drop down below.

Nearly falling into the crevice I then notice the amount of guards up in the air, along with the screaming of the two guards I pushed away I am pretty sure they see me. With pure leg power I jumped across the crevice and immediately started running, reaching one of the buildings I opened the door and ran in. Thankfully it was empty but I didn't stay and rest, no I went to the other side and went out the back door. The empty alleyways were a good sign but the darkening of the skies meant every single angel is now in the camp, looking for me. I ran to a general direction for a good amount of time before I had to stop and rest. Hiding in the shadows and a couple of boxes off to the side I waited for my energy to come back.

Listening to the screams of people looking around and reporting areas that they say needs ground troops. I peeked out of the box and decided to use this box, waiting for a patrol to come by and say the area is clear, I will then run by once they search elsewhere and escape to freedom. Looking at the now descending guards I close the box and waited. Oh the wait was long, listening to footsteps and opening and closing of doors was stressful. But the wait was good enough, for I heard the leader, I think, tell them to look elsewhere. Waiting for silence to greet my ears I then opened the box and looked around. Without a single figure in sight I let out a silent wooooo. Climbing out I then continue on my general direction, in hopes of reaching the correct area of tents. Lots of jogging later I found the tents and huzzah a familiar cliff which I used to get in. Running through the tents I then holster my pistol and latch on to the cliff. But before I started climbing I looked behind me, the sky is finally pitch as black and I see some lights coming to the tents. Not wasting any time I then started the climb to freedom. With vigor I climbed that rock face until I reached the very top in which I immediately pulled myself over and hug the ground.

I finally take off my mask and breathe as normal as I can possibly get. Realizing the darkness that befell the land I look out to the nearest tree and walked to it. Noticing the familiar setup I then follow the path I have taken many times before. Walking back to my cave I pick up a couple of sticks and twigs for my warmth. Finally reaching the wall of perfect disguise and my only protection I then climb up and drop inside. Getting up, I put my stuff away and stretched, it felt oh so good. Setting the fire up I then lay down and basked in the joy and happiness that I felt, for I snucked in a base, slapped a god, and got out. With that I then slowly fell asleep.

Now next morning I felt a little more energetic than usual. With all my cleaning done and checking for any out of place things I then got the PDA and read the new piece of info that I got out of that successful sneaking in. Which I then sat down on the ground and gazed upon the three paragraphs that I ended up getting. Yep, just three, at least I now know that the diamonds weren't stone but rather crystals. Here let me pull out the most noticible sentence I saw.

 _Etihw with her uncaring cold eyes seem to actually want to end the war, even it means banishing the counterpart somewhere._

This is most intriguing for I saw three demons still trying to kill one angel, so the fight hasn't ended. At least I don't have to worry about the devil anymore, hopefully. Well I can't do much about this but hey at least I survived and don't have to worry about a devil. Oh but at least I still have plenty of ammo and no one can find me. Living the good life, but I do wonder what's going on in that base.

* * *

Quick POV change... of quickness

* * *

Now is not the greatest day for me. I just saw lady Etihw get a slap across the face from an unknown assailant. He, I am pretty sure it's a he, then immediately ran across the room and escaped. Almost getting impaled along the way.

"YOU" eep

"Alert the guards to look for that person." I didn't say anything but I imediately ran through the halls until I reached the main courtyard and gave the full alert along with a description of the person I saw. Watching everyone leave I saw my friend walking up to me.

"So, what is happening, are we getting attacked?" Of course it's my friend so I replied with the little tidbit of knowledge that only I saw.

"No, but we are currently searching for a man who slapped lady Etihw."

"Dang."


	10. Chapter 10

It has been four days since I last been anywhere near that base, for good reason of course. With the increase of angels on the watch around the forest and other places I had to be even stealthier. Finding paths and blind spots on the constant patrols,I then use these things to my advantage. Now I am currently in one of these said paths, that leads to a certain area of berries and other fruits. I can't get any meat nowadays due to the fear that if I fire any gun it shall alert everyone. So my diet consists of nothing more than fruits and eggs, not the best but it works. Using this passage is normal for me and normally no one is around. Normally I don't hear the sound of marching feet in this particular area, so when I did hear it I was confused.

Looking at the direction of the sound I saw a lot of angels just walking through. In front of them however is a familiar look that I saw only once before. I believe his name was Wodahs, and right now his 'patrol' is heading straight towards me. With no other option I climbed a nearby tree. Looking down I see his men and women moving through and the amount of twisting heads mean they are looking for something or someone. Most likely me, I mean they do have messenger angels to keep up on the news and receiving orders. Waiting for them to pass by I then look up above and saw a couple of people flying up above. Oh thank the lord for trees and foliage, may you live long and flourish. Finally the sound of feet marching is silenced and I then lowered myself back to the ground. I do wonder how he is going to take the news, oh well.

* * *

POV change...

* * *

Safety at last, finally we reached home base. Here we are heading out to potentially get destroyed by some ambush of the demons, all to scout ahead for potential danger. Instead we all lived and we only had to investigate two things, a weird tall person and secondly a battle. I am still confused about the tall guy but hey at least I made it back. Looking up to the gates I noticed the increase of guards around the area, did we get attacked or something? The gates did open and we went through without a problem, but still the amount of guards all over the place is sorta unusual. Last time this happened was when some demon scouts found the place and harassed us. The paranoia was high that day. Our head angel Wodahs did however summarize the situation.

"Four days ago the base was breached by one person, and somehow snuck all the way into the castle." That was most uncommon for the amount of guards around the area would have made any attempts to sneak in be impossible.

"Once the person got in, the intruder then stumbled upon the main hall and confronted our lady Etihw." Okay now how did this person live after trying to fight our lady.

"The fight was described by a patrolling guard, here is her words, 'Lady Etihw got slapped so hard across the face that the intruder escaped.'" All I heard was a phrase uttered somewhere to the right of me, and it fit the situation. "She got wrecked."

* * *

Back to our main gray hero...

* * *

Oh would you look at the time, the sun is gone and the only thing seen up above is a moon. Stretching I then continue on my monotone gathering of wood, also checking behind me for any followers. Paranoia is getting to me but so far it seems to be helping. Once I got back to the cave I looked at my work and the practice dummies set up front. Climbing up I then slink into my dark confines and place the wood down. Now to silence my weapon I put a lot of stuff on every hole to hide my gunshots, after that I then unplug some holes and continue on with the night. Laying down close to the fire I then try to sleep. Note I did say try, for I am still awake. The usual position I use to sleep isn't working, maybe I need to bore myself even more. Getting up I head to the wall and prepare to get out. Climbing up I peek over the top and saw a female face, with dark hair and horns above her head. We were both surprised, for I jumped back and she let off a tiny yelp of surprise. I landed with the grace of a bird, then immediately rushed to grab a weapon on the side. Grabbing the rifle I hustled over the top and looked over to see the intruder.

The female demon was in the middle of getting up, with experience I quickly got out and landed behind her. She was smaller than me, wearing all black along with some surprisingly silent shoes, I still had the advantage of having a weapon out. She didn't say anything and I didn't say anything. Stepping away and then around her I see that she actually closed her eyes and tensed her muscles. Staying quiet I then stood right in front of her and waited. She finally got the courage to open her eyes, and immediately flinched back when she saw me. Composing myself I then open my mouth to speak. Unfortunately I got interrupted by a barrage of words.

"I'msosorrythatIfollowedyouaroundIgotlostandsawyousoIthoughtthatheymaybeyou-" breath here "-wouldbenicebecuaseyoulookednicejustwalkingaroundthewoodsandall." She finally stopped talking and I then replied to answer that sentence. Yes I answered the sentence with a single word. A word that is a question but have found itself being used in many situations. Yes I am talking about this word "what?" and it fits.


	11. Chapter 11

Seriously, what did she say? I tried to talk but she didn't stop talking, no really she is still talking. I couldn't understand her so I held out my hand, to her face and bopped her. With that she stopped talking and looked upon me and my tall stature. With that she then had this weird look and finally realized what she was doing. "Now then, what are you doing here?" It was a simple question for a simple answer. "Oh, since you are not an angel I guess I can tell you, but at the same time my commander told me to not say anything about my mission unless I am talking to another demon." I gestured to come and follow me. Climbing up the rock and crawling through the hole we then huddle near the fire. "Oh neat place you got here."

"But still, I don't know if I can tell you or not." Looking to the right I see an apple, reaching over and grabbing it I then held it up to her face. "Yay apple." She tried to get it but I pulled it away. "You're meeeeaaaan." Of course I took this as a chance to bribe her. "Okay how about this, you get this apple and some food that I got and you tell me what you came here for." Now this put her in a predicament, she tells and she might get in trouble or she doesn't and not get any food. After some time however she broke and told me her mission. "My job was simple, follow the scout group to try and find their base, once that has happened I report back to my commander, but I got lost when I was following that group." How she lost a big group of people I do not know, but she talked so I gave her that apple.

Once we finally got our sleeping spots picked out I then tried to sleep. My dreams that night was nothing more than me running around dodging projectiles of all kind. With that I woke up because I took a fireball to the everything. It was morning when I woke up, the ashes of the fire gone and my second roommate eating all my food in the back. Looking at her, she looks at me, she takes a bite of fruit. Nope, getting up I check out front, and no one is outside, good. Walking back to her I grab her shoulders and lift her up to her feet. Pushing her to the wall I then point to the top.

"What, you're kicking me out."

Nod

"But how can you do that to a little cute girl?" She tries to give me puppy eyes but I gained resistance back then. With that I then bop her head and still held out my hand.

"Ow..." She is now trying the crying puppy dog eyes. Let it be known that I am not affected by that. "You're really mean, and I thought you were nice."

"Yeah well I am giving you the chance to get out there with no angels."

"Wait, that's it?" She gave me a look but I went with a quick yes. "Yes"

"Well at least be nice about it." Gotta make this quick. "Just go the left and continue walking, hide when you see an angel or follow them back, I did see a giant base with a lot of angels-" "Oh, hey did it have a castle or something?" Now how did she know. "Yes but-" "This is great, thanks for everything nice guy." With that she climbed out and rushed to the trees.

I don't know but I think I may have done something that will bring ruin and destruction. She is a little demon though so how bad of a problem can she make. Oh well, at least she is gone. Looking back I saw the crumbs of food that she all ate. Ah, this is gonna suck.

* * *

Night time of spoopy skeletons and never ending rides.

* * *

Oh the starvation, I had to hold out with no food. Once she left and ran off I was preparing for a food run when the training angels came by and started to train. The agony of waiting was painful, but now I can go and get my much needed sustenance. Running to my normal food spot (Apple) I immediately pick a clean one out and started eating. The stomach was satisfied and stopped eating my body. Apple after apple I continued my eating spree until I was full. With that I look up to the moon and remembered the good old days of not this weird place. Yup the stars and moon all in one big empty space, oh look a black figure just sped by the sky.

Wait, looking again I saw the familiar bat like wings and small body. This time however it seems like she is just speeding through the sky to reach a destination, like its a race of sorts. Not my business however, walking back to my cave, climbed up, and sleep. My dreams however did not help. For all I dreamed was images of war.


	12. Chapter 12

It has been five, or is it six, days since I last saw another demon. So because of that I have been doing nothing more than keeping myself alive and also a little change in my life. My guns need to be cleaned, unloading the shotgun and looking down the barrel I saw something unusual. Getting a stick and a piece of cloth from one of the angels that now have a mysterious case of missing clothing, I then use the cloth and stick to clean out the barrel, sorta. On the piece of cloth however was some bits of metal, now that gives me bad news. So from that day forth I then decided to bring out the only gun I haven't fired yet, the pistol.

Until later that is when I spent an entire day furiously scrubbing the gun barrel of my shotgun in hopes of cleaning it. Then I proceeded to clean the rifle and pistol, just in case. Other than that I have seen no discrepancies in the guard movement. Patrols moving down the same path, sky guard is still keeping an eye out, and of course a big group of scouts moving out to check out the area. Just another day, until I heard something unusual.

The familiar sound of many marching feet usually indicate a big scout group going off or returning from their jobs. But this one sounded a lot bigger than before, so my curiosity took over the logical part of my brain and that got me to move. Heading to the cave mouth I look through and saw a large amount of angels, and they are armored. These guys were no scouts, these guys are a fighting force and if I were to guess I think they may have found another group of demons.

Watching them march away with weapons at the ready and bodies ramrod straight I slink back into the darkness and wait for my chance. Listening for the silence that I remember of the forest that I have come to know I sit back and listen to the beat of marching feet. Eventually I hear the last of them passing by, then I mustered the courage in me to get up and move out.

The normal procedure for heading out but this time I am pretty sure that there will be a lack of angels around. So this will be the best chance I got for some peaceful strolling, but you know with the added measure of keeping myself safe by giving any hostiles the power of Newton's second law. Heading out I take the usual route, behind the bushes and in the shadows. Now I did notice the lack of angels around the area so that brought me great relief as I creep through the underbrush.

Finally reaching the destination of my choice, I made it to apple heaven. Now let me tell you something, I know these lands, so when I saw zero apples I thought that I was in the wrong place. Seriously I almost walked back to try and retrace my steps but when I looked down and saw a lot of footprints, it clicked in my head. They passed through here and supplied the fighting force with apples. Looking around I saw absolutely no apples in sight, none on the grounds, none in the trees, none at all.

At least the bright side is the water, the river is still going and it is still clear and clean. Getting on my knees and closing my eyes, I basically put my face in the water and started drinking. Pulling my face out I take a deep breath and rub my face with my sleeve. Opening my eyes I see another person on the opposite side of the stream.

Her choice of clothing is weird when the world is in war. She looks like she is wearing a dress of all things, complete with the color and pattern scheme of the other angels. Halo of course and a hair sticking through the middle. She is standing up and is holding a bow, with an arrow pointed at me. First thing to do when a person is gonna shoot you, DOOODGE. Pushing my legs and positioning my body I then activate a combat roll.

Hearing something impact where I was just kneeling down only fueled my need to Get The F(naughty word) Out. But my rifle was still on the ground, quickly scampering to it and even dodging an arrow. I grabbed that gun and quickly shifted the pew pew pew end straight to the offending archer. Pulling the trigger I then feel and hear the result of a gunshot.

Looking at my fellow long range marksman I saw that the bullet had hit it's mark, if said mark was the bow itself. The bow was destroyed in the middle and she was shocked, but that shock turned into anger as she then pulled the string into two and held as it was a dagger of sorts. Looking at the remains of the bow I notice the bladed parts of the once majestic weapon. No time to dwell on that however for she is crossing the river and I didn't even load the next shot in.

Getting on my feet I pull out my 9mm and took a quick shot. She learned about the effects of seemingly useless weapons however for she dodged and is still coming after me. She is saying something but I wasn't listening, for I was ducking under a swipe and moving to the right. She aligned herself for a double slash but I backed away quickly, trying to get another shot off I tried to shoot. She threw one of the daggers at me so that caused a miss.

My movement was now limited, for I am being tackled. On the ground and a female on top of me, what a life. Having to grab the wrist to stop the pointy bit from reaching my gut, and the other hand to stop her from choking me. So here is my day, my shot must have alerted SOMEONE, and I am pinned to the ground. What a lovely day, NOT.


	13. Chapter 13

Oh holy fudge of delicious chocolate I need something to save me from female fury. She is also slowly overpowering me, but my resistance is stronger than ever, with every centimeter she tries to get the blade into me it will be held back. Looking to the left I see the rocks and river all calm like normal. Quickly turning my gaze to the right I see the same thing, only except I see a object that will extend my life even further. Pistol is on the ground next to me and I am going to need it, but I am going to regret this. Letting go of her hand I feel my throat constrict and, oh, it sucks. With determination however I grabbed that helpful handgun and push it to her dagger arm and fired a shot.

With a yelp she let go of my throat and clutch her arm. She is still on me however so I used my pistol for one more thing, putting the safety on I then grab the barrel and smack her across the face with the bottom of my pistol. With that she is off me also bleeding with a bruise on her face.

Getting up quickly I put my pistol in my pocket and run for my rifle. With one sweeping motion I grab the rifle and continue in the direction of home. Looking back however I see a sight to behold, angels with spears and swords looking upon my back and the bleeding attacker... that is on her feet and is coming at me with the pointy stick.

She is a resilient person I'll give her that but I need her to stay down. With ease I lift that gun and aim at her legs and pulled the trigger. This time she falls to the ground with another hole for her body. I can't spare the time to look at her because now her buddies saw me injure her and I am escaping. I can even hear the beat of wings right now as I run through trees and into bushes and the like.

All this attention is not good, if I head home and try to hold them off they will know where I am. Although if I try to hide and escape then I shall be free from the avenging wrath of holy beings. With the cunning of a fox I look at the bushes and leapt into them. Wait... oh my, in front of me is a squirrel. Freezing myself I look at the squirrel and gave it my best 'don't do it' stare. The squirrel just looked at me with it's beady eyeballs and then just went off to an adventure.

Hearing the rustle of grass around me caused my sneaky side of me to jumpstart. Holding my breath and not moving a muscle to the best of my ability is my sneaky side. I do hope its not a person and its just senior squirrel passing by for no reason. Oh please let it be senior squirrel.

The sound of muffled footsteps did fade away eventually and I took it as a chance to peek out. Moving a leaf out of the way I looked out the open space and saw nothing white or dangerous. With the worst gone but out there I get out and go into sneak mode. All I have to do is get back home, and cry myself to sleep because I am kinda screwing myself over. With that I set upon my work of getting to home.

The simple trip was simple, not a single person was seen throughout the journey. I think they have passed where I was but even then I took it carefully. Tiptoeing through the rocks and slinking into the cave my life is back to normal. Still the stress of near death and the loss of body mass is really making things tough. Like seriously I think I am going to have a heart attack, even though I am healthy. Setting my weapons down and doing a quick ammo management I lay down and rest my eyes.

* * *

 **So author here with a small chapter, which I shall apologize especially with my small break. Now time for reviews which I am sooo giddy about.**

 **Fan of games: For the first thing, this nameless protagonist is just my imagination of my friend's personality combined with another friend and his quirks. Also the protagonist never heard of The Gray Garden (or it doesn't exist more like) so he wouldn't know the names and in turn you get descriptions of the characters we know and love (or hate). But I'll try to work on that.**

 **Second thing: I'll try my best.**

 **SoulSavior71: Yeah things are not gonna be easy for him for I shall only give moments of rest.**

 **Also as you may know I don't own The Gray Garden, as it is owned by the glorious creator MOGEKO.**


	14. Chapter 14

Ohhhhhhh, this sucks so much that I'm pretty sure that a physical manifestation of it would be a tornado. What plagues me today you may ask? Well it's nothing more than my need for sustinence or at the very least, a filling. If I ever get home I shall never doubt rice ever again.

Ignoring the rumbling of my protesting stomach I heave myself up and get load-out A. Which consists of mah boomstick and my tiny pewing machine. Stuffing my pockets with shells and mags gives me a brief moment of relaxation for it gives me the comforting knowledge that I am not entirely screwed. With that I chamber a round and load up another, with a quick mantra of what I need to do I set of for the quest of food.

* * *

'Why must this happen to me? I have been a good boy, with the only exception of blowing a guy's arm off and killing two of his pals. Then later on I slapped a female of (most likely) great power all because of the pursuit of knowledge, then get into a tussle with an archer but SHE STARTED IT.' I ranted in my head as I sit on the grass while rain pours down from above.

'Okay, now is not the time for moping but rather a time of potential opportunities.' Getting up I look above me and notice a certain something that shall help me right now. It kinda looked like a roach of something but hey it's something. Watching that one guy eat a whole lot of things that will make any normal person gag, I remember the show saying that insects are good for surviving. Reaching above I snag the roach and tried not to think about it as I bite down on the squirming insect.

I am sorry taste buds but the situation has called for the emergency power supply. I shudder as I can still taste the poor thing,

* * *

reaching to the drops of water I cup my hands and take a quick gulp of water. The taste is mostly gone but it's there and it haunts don't think about it and focused on something else.

Looking around the trees and falling water nothing is out of the ordinary, looking at the bushes and tall (but slightly drooping) grass everything looks good. The falling water makes this comforting music as I look upon nature while I hide from under a tree. Got to say, I am content and I feel a weight lift off my shoulders as I relax. Although I still need some food, the roach taste still haunts my tounge.

* * *

Waking up was a fine experience, stretching the limbs and feeling your body energize itself for the day ahead was always nice. But that didn't happen for me, my awakening was accelerated because of screams and agony. Pulling myself together and trying to calm my heart down as I prepared for combat is not easy. Looking around I tried to determine where the sound came from but I was met with trees. Hearing another pained yell that I was pretty sure was from the left I kicked into high gear and legged it.

Running through trees and thicket I made sure I was combat ready along with the will to pull myself together. After what seemed like an eternity I find myself with a sight. It was a battle, bodies here and there along with fighters still moving about, some died stuck on the branches as I presumed from dying mid-air. People are still swinging at each other, and they are not going to stop anytime soon.

This will be a tough one, fight or flight. Then again I could try to stop the survivors from trying to slaughter each other. What better way than to make a target for both sides. With that I point into the air and fired.

* * *

 **That will be the end for this chapter.**

 **The work belongs to Deep Sea Prisoner or funamusea or mogeko. (Whatever your preference is)**

 **So that's all.**

* * *

Christmas knows no prejudice.

Seriously, everybody has a holiday for the final month of the year. After being stuck on this war torn world for months my calendar said that it was December. ''Twas a surprise when I saw snow fall and blanket the area in white, nothing seriously cold but my only source of warmth comes from a torch.

So on this particular day that would be Christmas for me I decided, why not do a little thing as a remembrance? Packing stuff up and preparing for this occasion, I set upon my work. For a whole month I went around gathering shiny things, decorative things, and making a star for the top. Earlierer I found a tree alone in a big empty circle in the forest, and what a coincidence for it to be a pine tree. So I chose the tree for my masterpiece, although it is kinda big but hey I have a lot of decorations.

I don't know how long I have worked on the tree but when I saw the sun setting down as I was putting the star on the very top I knew I need to see this before I leave. Climbing down and making sure I didn't knock a decoration off I looked upon my decorated tree and made a decision. Spend a night here... yup, I even went and made a small clearing for myself and collected wood.

As I set the wood down and placed the rocks into a fire pit ring, I felt like I was being watched. Ignoring the feeling since I always feel like I am being watched, I took out my gun and started a fire. Now this particular gunshot echoed all the way to what seems like a mile away. Did I care? Nah, as I watched the fire and made sure it didn't die.

Went the sun disappeared and the darkness reigned, I looked upon my masterpiece of a tree and noticed how the stones seem to sparkle from the flickering fire. Breathing into the fire to give it some more life I looked at the tree again and this time it was really noticeable, the stones sparkle and the colors are vibrant.

My eyes have seen what a good amount of work can do and especially in the right properties. It was magnificent and I still have a lot of wood to use. This was going to be great and I can feel it in my bones.


	15. Chapter 15

Wut.

No really what.

When I fired the shot and all became silent, every head swiveled to look at me. This reminds me of a scene of sorts when everybody just stops what they're doing to look at that one thing. Heck, I can see an angel stop strangling a demon and said demon was about to impale himself in hopes of killing the angel.

But what happened next is what got me confused. Each and every fighter stopped killing each other and ran, some even flying into each other. Some ran off screaming and yelling, others even dropped their weapons and joined the screaming runners. One angel and one demon even ran together, until finally realizing who they're running with and split off. While all of this was happening I was just standing there wondering what was happening.

You know, I expected to get stabbed or someone at least trying to kill or maim me, but this is ridiculous. So as I stand here on this now void area I look around pondering what to do now. Taking a step back I felt my foot connect with something. Looking down I saw a small knife, with a hand still attached to it. Reaching down I pulled the fingers off the knife and picked up said stabbing tool.

Slipping it into some free space on one of my pockets I look upon all this carnage and continue my escape away of this place. I just wonder why they stopped and ran. Maybe the one guy that ran off days ago actually made it back to the main force, told them about the weapon that I held in my hands and that spooped the infantry. For the angels however I do not know, maybe hitting their higher up puts some fear into their hearts.

Either way, I am not going to stay here and risk fighting a skilled opponent. I remember that one girl that CQC'd me like she was the living incarnation of big boss. Then there was that one guy that I believed was called Wodahs, got bad vibes from him. Those were only the angels, I haven't encountered any demon versions of those guys.

Now is not the time to get sidetracked, just stick to the darkness and let my memory guide me.

Upon reaching my home a thought appeared in my head. What if a certain female of fists and grabs, came back to the cave in which she wrecked me? If I am not there, she finds all my stuff and I am screwed, if I am there however, then it all just depends. Worry fills my heart, maybe I should just start moving my stuff.

But I encounter problems there. If I were to move it, I will need another safe zone and that will take a long while (or a short while).

Second I will need to transfer said stuff to the next safe zone and that will be tiring and potentially bad. Because let's face it, anybody can walk into a literal gold-rich area or a land mine. So in theory, a random schmuck can walk into my stockpile.

Third would be the situation of needing the moved supplies. Let's say I move half my stuff to another place, but I end up getting stuck in this spot instead. I bunker down but I have half the ammo and still the same amount of enemies.

However with all these possibilities I may as well just stay. To make nothing suspicious I need to make no tracks, keep everything the same as it was before. As the words of a certain badger, "You can close a door but you can't unbreak a wall." Draw attention away from my base, do this, do that, etc.

All this thinking is getting me stressed, may as well remove said stress or else it will affect me. Heading inside I start my ritual of checking my guns and even cleaning my new tool from all of it's stains and what not. But hey, with a knife I can finally skin and gut a small animal or something.

If only I had some cards or something, this restlessness is unnerving.

-time skip, Jah.-

FINALLY, MY WORK IS DONE.

What did I finish one might ask? Well I decided to change my mind and started to move half my stuff into a new safe zone.

Let it be known however that I moved HALF of all my ammo and grenades, nothing more. Plus, I also got rabbits on the way, got to say, that meat was a good morale boost.

My new supply base is quite a fair distance to the opposite direction of the angels. Sure it was back breaking and my leg muscles felt like it would've snapped and I would be crawling for a long time, never damage your hamstring people. Along with dodging patrols and the occasional random guy or girl while I'm carrying noisy stuff.

The plus side however is that for a FACT that no one would just stumble upon it.

With that I laid upon my new bed, made of the same flat piece of rock that I used just overflowing with grass up top.

* * *

 **That is a wrap and of course it took a while for me to update this story. If you're wondering what was stopping me, let's just stick with laziness, video games, miscellaneous, and some bunnies that plague me in the mind.**

 **Welp, hope that some of you enjoyed this, even if this story is being read by only one guy or something.**

* * *

Where in the absolute nobs am I? I somehow landed into a literal land of brimstone and fire, heck I can even see fire flying across the sky.

I woke up into a heated environment that wasn't normal for the normal cold mornings of a cave, at first I thought that maybe there is a big fire or something outside and I immediately peeked out to assess the situation. Instead I saw barren rock all the way to the horizon, lava and fire was such a common thing it may as well been rivers and bushes.

So I then decided to go light, grabbing only a pistol and two mags I set off to explore the new world. Going outside I looked upon the area of my new home and set up a marker of sorts to indicate my base.

For a long while I just walked in one direction, sure sometimes there was like a little hill here and there, but other than that the entire place was flat...well except for, a mountain in the distance, and a lump on the ground. At first I thought it was a rock so I went over there to go sit down on it. When I got closer however I saw what was so different about it, or should I say him.

Turns out it wasn't a rock but rather a person. Sure when I inspected him he had horns so I immediately thought demon, but I noticed his clothing however had two holes going straight through him. At first I was thinking what to do with a dead body, until he moved.

OH F***.jpg

Pulling out my pistol I immediately aim it at him. I don't think he notices me since he just started crying there, even mumbling something I couldn't hear. Well now I feel bad, looking down on him and his broken form since I just realized he had no wings, I felt bad.

He hasn't tried to kill me yet so, out of the goodness of my heart I shall assist. With a great stride I stand beside him and leaned down unto his face.

The look of shock that he gave when he witnessed my face was great. With some sort of panic he tried to stand up while moving backwards but instead he falls back down and is just staring at me. He reached unto his wounds when he fell but then sat up. He wiped his eyes to clear out the tears and looked at me again.

Welp, I have to greet him of course.

"Hi there, you probably shouldn't be moving with two holes going through you." With that he looked conflicted on something, even opening his mouth to say something but instead just sat there gaping like a fish.

"Wellllllll... I'm waiting for something." This time however he seemed to snap out of it and gave me an answer.

He said "H-hi uhh my name's Ivlis." It's something.

"You speak, great, I thought I got some sort of mute on the ground." Now he is just staring at me, but I gave him a question instead.

"So then, Ivlis, what are you going to do now?"


End file.
